There are amusement parks with various entertainment facilities enjoyed by many users. Such entertainment facilities include, for example, a roller coaster, a merry-go-round, and a haunted house.
JP 2016-048301 A discloses an electronic apparatus that can be used in such entertainment facilities.
However, such an entertainment facility fundamentally provides amusement with the same content to all users. Therefore, fundamentally, it is sufficient for each user to enjoy such an entertainment facility only once, and a user does not use the same entertainment facility as long as the user is not satisfied with the entertainment facility. However, an operator side of an amusement park desires the same user to repeatedly use the same entertainment facility.
Therefore, it could be helpful to provide a display apparatus that enables even the same user to enjoy the same entertainment facility many times.